


Tea for Three.

by Lady_GothiKa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls
Genre: Dinner Party, General talking, Inappropriate Jokes, Short, Tea party for the mad, slightly mad, stupid humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa
Summary: Sheogorath, Cicero and Cole have a tea party.





	Tea for Three.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why I wrote this.... cause I don't even know....

**Tea for Three.**

 

 

 

"So how is your -- _MOTHER_?" Sheogorath asked, sitting in his finest purple and gold suit. 

 

 

 

Within a forgotten woodland grove lied a table set for twelve, oak and Imperial made. Candles glistened and flicked with the soft but subtle breeze, filling the air with what smelt oddly like a mixer of lavender, Highrock spices and cheddar cheese. The table itself contained a lavish assortment of delectable oddities, though none were even remotely eatable.

 

 

 

Cicero smiled with life, the bells on his hat jingling with utter delight. "Oh, he he, you _know_ \-- _DEAD,_ but poor sweet Cicero takes good care of her."

 

 

 _"Death, silence, laughter. Alisanne left then and never returned, only Mother. Why won't she speak to me?!"_ Cole stated, his mind hurting more than ever.

 

 

 "Oh, you stop that! -- You are hurting dear Cicero's head!!"

 

 

 _"Ahh,"_   Sheogorath signed with a smile, "I remember Sithis, how we used to frolicked together. Pity what marriage did to him." -- " You know what would Soirée just perfect? SEVENTY-THREE COURSES OF CHEESE."

 

 

_"Sweet, tangy, creamy. He and I, we always had cheese together. We would talk troubles and share stories. Hot, fire, daedra, blood, death... Hope... Saviour. Oh Martin, why did you leave me?"_

 

 

 "Hey now, you stop that. I don't like that."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Cicero picked flowers for Mother today, pretty, _pretty_ daisies. Oh how she enjoys watching them die, _hehehe_."

 

 

"Wonderful Mortal! A fiery fox that mother of yours is! -- My own died two hundred years ago _, heart attack_." Sheogorath clicked his tongue as he sipped on his wine.

 

 

"Because you were sent to jail?" Cole asked.

 

 

"HA, HA. _NOOOOPE._ Because I used to be a little blonde Khajiit named _Anne Marie_."

 

 

"What happened to the tail?" He asked again.

 

 

"It's still there, _depending who you ask_." He suggestively winked.

 

 

"Oh jolly good!" Cicero laughed loud.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
